Mega-Banned
This is a compiled "Mega-Banned" list, where all the Forbidden, Limited and Semi-Limited cards are treated as Forbidden, for Mega-Banned Tournaments. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Card Trooper 「カードガンナー」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 * Chaos Sorcerer 「カオス・ソーサラー」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * D.D. Warrior Lady 「異次元の女戦士」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 (from Unlimited) * Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディスクガイ」 * Elemental Hero Stratos 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ(エレメンタルヒーロー)エアーマン」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest 「森の番人グリーン・バブーン」 * Judgment Dragon 「裁きの龍(ジャッジメント・ドラグーン)」 (from Unlimited) * Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 * Magician of Faith 「聖なる魔術師(セイント・マジシャン)」 * Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 * Manticore of Darkness 「暗黒のマンティコア」 * Mask of Darkness 「闇の仮面」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Raiza the Storm Monarch 「風帝ライザー」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 (from Unlimited) * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 * Snipe Hunter 「スナイプ・ストーカー」 * Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 * Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 (from Unlimited) * Treeborn Frog 「黄泉ガエル」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 * Tsukuyomi 「月読命」 * Twin-Headed Behemoth 「ドル・ドラ」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「八汰烏」 Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art 「高等儀式術」 * Book of Moon 「月の書」 * Brain Control 「洗脳－ブレイン・コントロール－」 * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 * Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 * Card of Safe Return 「生還の宝札」''(from Unlimited)'' * Cathedral of Nobles 「王家の神殿」 * Chain Strike 「連鎖爆撃」 * Change of Heart 「心変わり」 * Confiscation 「押収」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 * Dimension Fusion 「次元融合」 * Fissure 「地割れ」 * Foolish Burial 「おろかな埋葬」 * Future Fusion 「未来融合－フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 * Gold Sarcophagus 「封印の黄金櫃」 * Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 * Heavy Storm 「大嵐」 * Last Will 「遺言状」 * Level Limit - Area B 「レベル制限Ｂ地区」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 * Megamorph 「巨大化」 * Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 * Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 (from Unlimited) * Monster Reborn 「死者蘇生」 * Mystical Space Typhoon 「サイクロン」 * Nobleman of Crossout 「抹殺の使徒」 * Overload Fusion 「ｵｰﾊﾞｰﾛｰﾄﾞﾌｭｰｼﾞｮﾝ」 * Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 * Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 * Premature Burial 「早すぎた埋葬」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Reasoning 「名(めい)推(すい)理(り)」 (from Unlimited) * Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 * Smashing Ground 「地砕き」 * Snatch Steal 「強奪」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「光の護封剣」 * The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 * United We Stand 「団結の力」 Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted 「リビングデッドの呼び声」 * Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 * Crush Card Virus 「死のデッキ破壊ウイルス」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 * Gravity Bind 「グラヴィティ・バインド－超重力の網－」 * Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Magic Cylinder 「魔法の筒」 * Mind Crush 「マインドクラッシュ」 * Mirror Force 「聖なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「異(い)次(じ)元(げん)からの帰(き)還(かん)」 * Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 * Sixth Sense 「第六感」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「転生の予言」 * Time Seal 「刻の封印」 * Torrential Tribute 「激流葬」 * Trap Dustshoot 「ダスト・シュート」 * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」 Category: Forbidden & Limited Lists